Another Love (OutlawQueen)
by esmartel18
Summary: La historia continua a partir del final de la season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Granny's. Noche de celebración del nacimiento del hijo de Blancanieves y Charming.

Regina no podía creerse todavía que esto estaba pasando otra vez. Hace tan solo unos minutos ella estaba feliz con Robin y el hijo de este y ahora…. Ahora ambos estaban con la mujer que Swan había traído del pasado. Marian. La mujer de Robin y la madre de Roland. Y ahora Robin se veía feliz con su mujer. Abrazado a su familia. Con esa sonrisa que decía cuanto se alegraba de tener a su esposa de vuelta. Regina no podía ver más esas muestras de cariño. Era suficiente. Cambio su mirada a Swan. Esta parecía arrepentida. Debía estarlo después de lo que le había hecho.

-Tú.. ¿Tú has hecho esto?- El dolor de Regina se podía notar en su voz, aunque eso no hacía falta, en su cara se reflejaba el dolor que ella sentía. En sus ojos que aguantaban las lagrimas que ella no quería comenzar a soltar.

-Yo solo quería salvar su vida…-Contesto la rubia muy arrepentida.

-Eres igual que tú madre. Nunca piensas en las consecuencias.-Al dolor de Regina ahora se sumaba la decepción. Ella nunca había considerado a Emma como unos de los Charming's. Eran los Charmings por un lado y Emma y Henry por otro. Incluso la rubia había empezado a caerla bien. Y ahora esto. Otra vez.

-No lo sabía…-Comenzó Emma.

-Por supuesto que no lo sabías. Bueno, será mejor que no hayas traído nada más.- Le espeto con rabia y se dio la vuelta para salir del café de la abuelita pero no puedo evitarlo y volvió a mirar hacía Robin. Este seguía en un emotivo abrazo con su familia. Esa era su familia y no ella. Ella ya no era nada para él ahora que él tenía su primera oportunidad de vuelta. Agacho la mirada y salió de la cafetería mientras una lágrima rebelde se resbalaba por su mejilla. Por suerte nadie la había visto pues todos estaban bastantes ocupada observando el final feliz que la salvadora había traído a Robin Hood.

* * *

Tinkerbell había observado todo anonadada desde la barra. Se sentía demasiado triste y decepcionada. Y culpable. Sí, también se sentía culpable. Regina se había vuelto a abrir y confiar en gran parte por la insistencia del hada y ahora había salido herida. De nuevo. Se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta la entrada. -¡Regina!- Grito esperando que esta la escuchara pero ya se había ido. Quien si se dio la vuelto a su grito fue el hombre del tatuaje.

-Regina…- Escucho decir a Robin el hada y ver como este la buscaba con la mirada.

El hada se detuvo en la puerta y lo miro con todo el mismo rencor y odio con él que había mirando a Regina en Neverland. -¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto! ¿Tan difícil era elegirla a ella? ¡La he fallado por tu culpa! ¡No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre! ¡No tienes derecho! –El hada estaba tan furiosa que ni cuenta se dio de que las lágrimas habían empezado a resbalar por sus mejillas. Lagrimas de rabia. ¡Ella era una gran fan del amor verdadero! Creía en las almas gemelas. Robin y Regina habían sido su ejemplo de ello. Ellos le habían dado esperanzas en que ella también conseguiría algún día su final feliz y ahora él las había arruinado todas.

Por otra parte, en esa misma cafetería, Henry se había levantado de su asiento y acercado a su madre. Sus abuelos detrás de él. –Mamá… ¿Qué ha pasado con mi mamá? –Pregunto preocupado por Regina.

Emma lo miro con la culpabilidad que sentía. –Yo no sabía… -Comenzó a explicar pero se dio cuenta que no podía continuar. Y Killian llego a su lado explicando por ella lo que pasaba.

-La mujer a la que trajimos del pasado, es la esposa de Robin Hood.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron Henry y Blancanieves al mismo tiempo luego mirando hacía Robin Hood. La mirada de Snow era de sorpresa y agradecimiento hacía Marian al reconocerla, pero también de lastima y tristeza por Regina. Otra vez Regina estaba perdiendo el amor y por culpa de su familia. La historia se repetía, aunque gracias a dios con un final no tan trágico como la anterior vez. Por lo menos Robin Hood estaba vivo.

Mientras la mirada de Henry era de decepción y rabia. Decepción porque Robin Hood era como su ídolo. Le encantaba su cuento y por eso lo valoraba tal cosa y había aprobado con tanta ilusión la relación su madre. Y rabia por romperle el corazón a su madre. Por hacerla daño. –Voy a verla.- Aviso a Emma e iba hacía la salida cuando esta lo detuvo.

-Ni hablar chico. No sabemos donde esta y es muy tarde. Mañana la veras.-

-¡Ella me necesita ahora!-Grito Henry. Quería ver a su madre. Quería abrazarla. Él sabía que Regina lo necesitaba.

-Henry..-Era su abuela quien hablaba ahora.-Mañana la veras. Regina necesita estar sola ahora.

-Sí pequeño, yo iré contigo mañana.-Fue la voz de Tinkerbell acercándose a él y sonriendo. Henry asintió abrazándose al hada.

Marian miro a Robin con confusión. ¿Por qué todos la miraban? ¿Por qué parecían la rubia y el niño enfadados con su marido? ¿Por qué todos hablaban de la reina malvada de esa manera? Esa noche le pediría muchas explicaciones a su marido.

* * *

Regina llego a su casa y se dejo caer tras cerrar la puerta. No podía con tanto dolor. "Más fuerte que nunca". Le había contestado a él a la pregunta sobre el estado de su corazón en el salón de su casa. Esa que ahora olía a él. A bosque. Su mirada estaba en el salón aún cuando ella no podía levantarse ni moverse de la entrada. Ahora no tenía fuerza. Era como si toda su fuerza se hubiera quedado con él. Y todos los recuerdos azotaban a su cabeza haciéndolo todo más doloroso. Tan solo unas horas antes, ellos habían estado juntos en su casa y él la había hecho el amor en su salón.


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin Marian y Robin habían llegado al bosque y tras dormir a Roland y quedarse solos Robin se preparo para responder las preguntas de Marian. Y se sorprendió cuando ella no pregunto.

-Robin, es normal que hayas rehecho tu vida. Has pensado que estaba muerta durante… Mucho tiempo.-dijo haciendo una mueca. Para ella eso había sido solo hace unas horas pero para él años.- Pero no importa.-Dijo con una sonrisa compresiva- Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Estamos juntos de nuevo.-Puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de este.- Y nada, ni siquiera una reina malvada no vas a volver a separar.

-Respecto a eso.. Ella ya no es malvada, Marian. No más.-Comenzó Robin pero su mujer lo interrumpió.

-Shh… Robin, de lo último que quiero hablar tras mi regreso junto a mi familia es de la reina malvada. O como sea que la llamen aquí.-Dijo viendo que su marido iba a contestarla.-Ahora solo quiero estar con mi marido y disfrutar de él.-Al tiempo que lo decía una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

-Marian…-Robin intento detener lo que su mujer quería.

-Shh…-Lo mando a callar antes de besar sus labios.-Deja que yo me encargue de todo. No me prives de esto, ¿si?-Y tras creer tener convencido a su marido comenzó a darle besos por el cuello.

Y Robin aunque quería no la privo de eso. Era un hombre con honor y aunque eso no era honorable, porque mientras su mujer lo besaba él pensaba en los besos de la reina, tampoco podía rechazara a Marian porque ella era su mujer. Pero lo que nunca podría decirle es que esa noche mientras cumplia con su mujer en quien pensaba era en ella, en Regina.

* * *

Día siguiente.

Henry fue como siempre con Emma y sus abuelos a Granny's a desayunar. Él no había querido ir pues él quería ver a Regina pero Emma le tuvo que recordar que habían hablado que iría con Tinkerbell a verla así que no tuvo más remedio que ir. Se sentaron en su mesa de siempre y pidieron lo de siempre a Ruby. Emma vio a Killian llegar y se levanto no dejando entrar a este en Granny's y quedándose en la entrada de la cafetería.

-Swan quiero entrar.-Se quejo al principio el pirata enseguida cambiando su actitud y se volvió provocativo- Oh, déjame adivinar, quieres darme otro beso.-Y según lo decía se acercaba a la boca de esta.

-¡No seas idiota, Killian!- Se quejo Emma reprimiendo una risa.- Quiero que te quedes aquí para tener una escusa y detener a Tinkerbell antes de que entre y Henry la vea.

En el rostro del pirata apareció la confusión. -¿Por qué?-

La salvadora suspiro. –Quiero que ella primero compruebe el estado en el que se encuentra Regina. No quiero que Henry la vea en cualquier estado…- Y no necesito poner ningún ejemplo. Hook la entendió.

-¿En qué estado crees que la encontrare?- La voz de Tinkerbell apareciendo de repente los sorprendió.

-¡Dios mio! –Emma se llevo una mano al corazón.-No lo sé… Eso es lo más preocupante. No sabemos nada de ella. No coge el teléfono…-expreso su preocupación.

-Es normal que no te responda a ti. Te culpa de lo sucedido.-Anuncio Tinkerbell cruzándose de brazos. Como si la salvadora no supiera eso ya.

-Mi madre también la ha llamado y a ella tampoco la ha atendido. Incluso la llame desde el teléfono de Henry y tampoco contesto.

Vale. Eso último si era más preocupante. Regina si habría contestado al niño. Tinkerbell miro a la cafetería y luego a Emma. –Volveré pronto.- Anuncio antes de ir a ver a Regina.

Tras ver desaparecer a Tinkerbell, Emma y Garfio entraron y se sentaron en la mesa con los Charmings y Henry. -¿Cuándo vendrá Tink, mamá?- Pregunto Henry impaciente al verla volver.

-Seguro que no tarda, chico.- Respondió Emma mirando a Killian.

La campana de la cafetería sonó indicando que alguien entraba y Henry miro a ver si era Tinkerbell pero al ver aparecer a la familia Hood solo puso mala cara y se cruzo de brazos.

* * *

Regina despertó en el suelo de la entrada de su casa. Se había quedado dormida allí llorando. Suspiro y trago saliva ante la nueva oleada de lágrimas que querían atacarla. Se levanto lentamente. Le dolía el cuerpo de la mala postura y la incomodidad de la noche que había tenido. Con una mueca de dolor en la cara comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina cuando sonó el timbre. Regina entrecerró los ojos y miro la puerta como si así pudiera echar a quien fuera que estuviera tocando. No iba a abrir. No quería ver a nadie. Y ya se podía imaginar quien era. Seguramente Swan a pedir disculpas o la madre de esta a darle su compasión. Regina no quería la lastima de nadie. No necesitaba a nadie. Ella estaba bien como estaba. Oh por dios, ¿a quien intentaba engañar? No lo estaba. Pero tampoco iba a demostrarlo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me abres?-Inquirió la voz de Tinkerbell quien de repente estaba delante suya.

Regina dio un pequeño salto asustada. Miro la puerta cual seguía cerrada y luego al hada. -¿Cómo has entrado?-Pregunto sorprendida en un primer momento pero cuando la rubia iba a responder la reina hizo un gesto con la mano.- Olvídalo. No me interesa saberlo. Solo vete por donde has venido. – Dijo y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Tink atrás.

-Regina esas no son formas de tratar a una visita.-Se quejo el hada.

Regina le dirigió una mirada mordaz.-No, esas son formas de echar a visitas molestas. Y tengo otras pero son algo más dolorosas.- Dijo haciendo el papel de reina malvada pero no. Ella nunca más sería así. La reina malvada había muerto pero eso los demás no tenían porque saberlo.

-Sí así fuera ya me habrías echado, Regina.-Dijo Tinkerbell siguiéndola a la cocina.-Tienes un aspecto horrible.-Comento observándola.

Regina la miro con una ceja alzada. -¿Has venido hasta aquí solo a opinar de mi físico?-Esto era increíble.

Tinkerbell frunció el ceño. –No. Por supuesto que no. Vine a comprobar cómo estabas antes de ir a por tu hijo y traerlo.-Al escuchar hablar de Henry Regina se detuvo y pareció querer escuchar.-Esta preocupado por ti. Quiere verte.

-No quiero que Henry me vea así…-Dijo en voz baja, casi avergonzada. Y lo estaba en cierto modo. Quería ver a Henry, por supuesto. Era su niño. Pero no quería que la viera así porque Tink tenía razón; estaba horrible.

-Eso es fácil de arreglar, Regina.-Dijo el hada con una sonrisa.-Sube a ducharte yo voy a por tu hijo. Cuando volvamos quiero que tengas mejor aspecto.

A Regina no le dio tiempo a replicar cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse. Bueno, por lo menos esta vez había salido por la puerta como las personas normales. Tras quedarse un momento dudando término por subir a darse una ducha. Estar con Henry le haría bien.

* * *

Robin y su familia estaban sentados esperando a que Ruby trajera los pedidos. Robin podía notar las miradas sobre ellos pero Marian parecía ajena. Marian sonreía encantada con conocer cosas sobre Storybrooke lo que representaba un nuevo mundo para ella.

-Ruby, por favor, trae nuestros pedidos aquí también, ¿vale?-Era la voz de Belle que caminaba con el oscuro hacía su mesa para sentarse con ellos. Claramente se podía ver como ella había obligado al oscuro, pues Rumple no tenía cara de muchos amigos.

Robin sonrío a Belle. –Gracias.-Murmuro cuando esta estuvo a su lado y esta solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

Snow desde su mesa había visto el gesto de Belle y hizo una señal a Charming antes de mirar a Emma. – Nosotras vamos a sentarnos con ellos. Le debo mi vida a esa mujer.-Intento explicarse mirando a Henry.

-No tienes que dar explicaciones.-Dijo Emma y vio como sus padres se iban a la mesa de Robin Hood. Cambio la vista al pirata y luego a su hijo el cual parecía enfadado.-Henry..

-¿Qué le dijiste a Tink, mamá?-Fue la pregunta del niño sorprendido a Emma la cual dirigió una mirada de sorpresa al pirata a su lado.

Suspiro. No debía mentir a Henry. –Le dijera que fuera a ver en que estado estaba Regina. No quería que te la encontraras en un estado bastante malo.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso, mamá!-Grito Henry enfadado con la rubia antes de levantarse y correr hacía la salida.

-¡Henry!-Emma intento correr detrás de él pero Killian la agarro suavemente de la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

-El chico estará bien, Swan.-Decía mientras hacía una señal hacía la puerta donde se podía ver que Tink estaba. Ella iría con Henry. Emma se dejo caer en su asiento. Regina la odiaba, y le extrañaba bastante que no la hubiera sacado el corazón ya. Pero como si fuera poco, ahora Henry también estaba enfadado con ella. Sintió la mano de Garfio apretando la suya, no dejándola derrumbarse. Emma le intento sonreír con agradecimiento cuando escucho unas risas provenientes de la mesa a la que habían ido sus padres y no pudo menos que mirar hacía allí enfadada.

-Swan…-Advirtió Garfio.

-No es justo. Regina me odia a mí. Henry se enfada conmigo. ¡Todos van contra mi cuando él es el culpable! Es él quien tendría que haberse acordado de Regina…

-Swan, debes entender su postura.-La interrumpió el pirata.-No es una decisión fácil y a la mujer que rescataste le une un hijo. Ponte en la situación de que estuvieras en la de él. Yo sería la reina y esa mujer que rescatamos sería Bae. Piénsalo.

Emma abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla y se mordió el labio bajando la vista. No queriendo enfrentar la verdad. Fue entonces cuando la puerta del café se abrió y entro Gruñón asustado.

Malas noticias se acercaban para los ciudadanos de Storybrooke..


	3. Chapter 3

Regina ya estaba lista para recibir visitas. Tenía el mejor aspecto que podía tener teniendo en cuenta que no podía ocultar el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos ni con la magia más poderosa de todas. Ahora que se miraba frente al espejo comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando escucho el timbre. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta sin preámbulos y nada más abrirla recibió el abrazo de Henry. En un principio el abrazo la pillo por sorpresa. Esa fue su primera reacción aún cuando correspondió el abrazo a su hijo. La segunda fue emoción que hizo amenazar con volver a llorar pero reprimió las lágrimas. No lo iba a hacer. Lo que sí hizo fue poner una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Henry era el primero en hacerla sonreír desde lo sucedido la noche anterior en Granny's.

-¿Estás bien, mamá?-Pregunto Henry, claramente preocupado por ella.

-Claro que si, cariño.-Contesto Regina y al instante escucho un resoplido de Tinkerbell y dirigió una mirada al hada con los ojos entrecerrados.- Vaya, parece que has aprendido a que se toca antes de entrar.

-Y he aprendido más cosas.-Dijo el hada alzando una bolsa que llevaba con ella.

-Hicimos una parada para comprar helados. Fue idea de Tink.-Explico Henry al ver a Regina fruncir el ceño.

-Sí, lo he visto en unas películas como le llaman aquí.-Explicaba el hada mientras se dirigía al salón.-Cuando las chicas rompen con los chicos pasan la depresión con helado…

-No estoy pasando una ruptura.- Interrumpió Regina. No era una ruptura. ¡Y tampoco estaba deprimida! Ante las miradas del hada y su hijo tuvo que seguir hablando.-No era nada serio.

-¡Era tu verdadero amor!-Replico el hada de repente. ¿Cómo no iba a ser serio?

-Sí, bueno. Tal vez el polvo de hada fallo.-Contesto Regina y al instante de hacerlo y ver como había cambiado el rosto del hada supo que la había ofendido.

-Regina, ya hemos pasado por esto antes…-Se obligo a recordarle la rubia.

Regina simplemente se dirigió al mueble de las películas queriendo evitar las miradas del hada y de su hijo.-Solo nos estábamos conociendo. Tanto él como yo sabemos que no era nada serio.-Y antes de que a ninguno de los dos se le ocurriera contradecir lo que ella decía, Regina miro a Henry.-¿Qué película te apetece ver?

-En las películas que he visto suelen verse de romance.-Contesto Tinkerbell.

Henry hizo una mueca y Regina sonrío al ver la cara de su hijo. –Yo quiero de fantasía o héroes.- Contesto Henry, esperando que se le hiciera caso a su idea.

-Muy bien. Elige una del mueble.-Le dijo Regina mientras iba a la cocina para servir los helados cuales venían en tarinas. Cuando volvió al salón Henry y Tinkerbell ya habían elegido una película. "Los vengadores". Se sentó al lado de Henry después de darle su parte de helado a cada uno. Ni al hada ni al niño le paso por alto el gesto de que ellos tenían menos helado que ella.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso es injusto!-Protesto Henry y Tinkerbell le dio la razón.

-Si comes mucho helado luego te duele el estomago.-Le dijo a Henry antes de cambiar su mirada al hada-Y según tú teoría, yo soy la deprimida, por lo tanto, la que debe comer más helado.

Henry solo se puso de morros antes de sonreír y dar al play con el mando a distancia.

* * *

Gruñón les había contando, bueno, o intentado ya que de lo nervioso que estaba apenas se le entendía algo, que la nueva amenaza estaba congelando Storybrooke. Y aunque parecía que ninguno le entendía, el oscuro si.

-Tocasteis algo.-Dijo en dirección a la salvadora y el pirata.

-¡No! No lo hicimos.- Emma negaba. Aunque no había otra explicación..

-Una lámpara señorita, Swan. Esta nueva amenaza estaba en la lámpara.- Rumple vio en el rostro del pirata la verdad. Claro, como no. Él había sido. Emma no tardo en seguir la mirada de Rumple y entender la misma conclusión.

-Killian…-La decepción se notaba en su voz.

-Solo la toque cuando tú me viste, Swan. Me viste dejarla. ¡Tenía en mis brazos a ella!-Señalo a Marian- Yo no la traje.

-No hizo falta.-Contesto el oscuro.

-Bien, ¿a qué tipo de amenaza nos enfrentamos esta vez?- Pregunto Encantador.

-A una que ni yo puedo retener.-Contesto y el miedo se hizo presente en la cara de los presentes.-La reina de Arendelle.

-¿Enserio?-La voz incrédula de Emma hizo que todos los presentes la miraran.-Vi esa película el año pasado con Henry y Elsa era buena. Incomprendida, sin control, pero buena.-Explico haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Bien señorita, Swan. Esto no es una película y desde luego no se le ocurra pensar en ella como una heroína. En su viaje en el tiempo usted conoció a la reina malvada.-

-Sí…-Y no había sido un encuentro muy agradable.

-La reina era bastante malvada, ¿cierto?-

-¿A qué punto quieres llegar, cocodrilo?-Fue el pirata el que pregunto viendo como Emma cada vez se sentía peor.

-El punto es que si vuestra majestad os asusto, señorita Swan, la reina de Arendelle es bastante peor que Regina en el bosque encantado.-Aunque fue el pirata el que le pregunto, Rumple explicaba mirando a la salvadora. Era ella quien tenía que saber a quien se enfrentaban para salvarles.

-A Regina la movía la venganza.-Dijo Emma cuando recupero la voz y pudo mirar a Rumple, el único que parecía saber cómo sacarles de este nuevo problema.

Esta vez se tomo su tiempo para contestar y en ese tiempo fue la bibliotecaria quien entendió todo. -¿Qué le hiciste, Rumple?-Este la miro y vio en los ojos de la bibliotecaria la aceptación y comenzó a contar su experiencia con la reina de Arendelle…

* * *

La película le estaba encantando a Tink que nunca antes la había visto, al contrario de Henry y Regina que si la habían visto antes. A Henry no le importaba cuantas veces viera la película porque le encantaba. Y Regina.. bueno, ella estaba bien con la presencia de su hijo.

-Lo que no entiendo-Comento Tinkerbell mientras veían la película.-Es, porque solo una heroína y todos los demás héroes. Es injusto.

-Bueno, "heroína". A su manera.-Contesto Regina al escucharla no del todo de acuerdo con el hada.

-No es injusto, Tink.-Dijo Henry-Solo debes entender la historia.

-Prefiero nuestras historias. Tenemos más heroinas. La salvadora, Blanca…-Enumeraba Tink

-Mi madre.- Interrumpió Henry mirando a Regina con orgullo.

-Sí, Regina, tú también eres una heroina.-Tink asintió lo que Henry dijo.-Nos salvaste de Zelena. Fuiste tú quien lo hizo.

Regina trago saliva. Lo hizo si pero seguía sin creerse una heroina. Además, los héroes tenían finales felices y ella ya se estaba viendo que no lo tendría el suyo. Siempre sería la reina malvada. –Calla. Me gusta la escena que viene ahora.- En realidad no, pero era por dejar el tema a un lado. Fue entonces cuando el teléfono de Tink comenzó a sonar y se levanto pidiendo disculpas para ir a atenderlo. Tras unos pocos minutos el hada volvió algo más nerviosa que antes y Regina se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba pero esperaría a que no estuviera Henry para preguntarle.

* * *

-Y bien, ¿Cómo podemos vencerla?-Emma hizo la pregunta que todos se preguntaban.

-No lo sé.- Admitió el oscuro.- Si lo supiera no la hubiera retenido en la lámpara. –Respondió a las miradas de desconfianza de los Charmings.

-Alguna forma habrá. Y la encontraremos. Lo primero ahora es mantener a los ciudadanos tranquilos. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.-Dijo Snow a los presentes para tranquilizarlos.

-Tú no. Tienes que cuidar de Neal y reposar. Aún no estás para estos asuntos. ¿Cierto, doctor Whale?-Encantador dirigió su mirada al doctor que estaba al lado de Ruby, esperando que este asintiera.

-Sí. Sera lo mejor para ambos, Mary Margarett.- Asintió Whale. A la paciente evidentemente no le hizo ni pizca de gracia pero lo tenía que hacer por el niño.

-Alguien debería avisar a Regina, ¿no?-La voz de Robin los sorprendió a todos.

-¿Regina?-Pregunto Marian mirando confusa a su marido.

-La reina malvada.-Dijo Emma para que ella los entendiera antes de mirar a Robin.- No. Nadie va a avisar a Regina. Ahora no. Esperaremos a que Tink nos tenga noticias de ella, por ahora-miro a su madre- en cuanto nos vayamos llama a Tink para que cuide de Henry, ¿vale?

Blancanieves asintió. –Pero si yo no puedo ir y tampoco Regina, necesitáis más gente. No podéis ir solos.- Protesto mirando a su hija y su marido.

-Nos llevaremos a Garfio.-Dijo Emma.

-En realidad.. Ya contaba con ello. Me refería a más ayuda.- Corrigió a su hija.

-Yo ire.- El oscuro se levanto mientras lo decía.

-Yo también-Dijo Belle imitándola, pero este la detuvo.

-No, Belle, por favor. Tú tienes que ayudarnos buscando en los libros o en la tienda.-Intento convencerla terminando por lograrlo.

-Yo voy.-Se ofreció Robin. Emma iba a rechazar su ayuda pero Garfio se lo impidió.-Se acerco a Little John.- Llévate a Roland y Marian y protegelos junto con los demás.

-Así lo haré, amigo.-Robin iba a acercarse a su familia a decirle pero su valiente hombre lo detuvo.- Debes saber algo.-Ante el tono de voz del hombre Robin lo miro con toda su atención temiendo que malas noticias se avecinaran.-Alguien más está de vuelta y quiere que le volvamos a aceptar en nuestro circulo.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Robin sin tener idea de quién podría ser.

-Will. Esta aquí y quiere reunirse contigo.-

Robin asintió. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso. Will los había traicionado y puesto en peligro una vez pero al fin y al cabo, Robin sabía que Will era una buena persona y este hizo lo que hizo por el amor de una mujer. Tendría que pensarlo pero se reuniría con él. –Luego.- Le dijo a Little John sabiendo que este se lo comunicaría al otro. Y tras eso se acerco a su hijo y a Marian, cogiendo al pequeño en brazos.-Os vais con Little John al bosque.-

-¿Y tú?-Pregunto Marian levantándose de su asiento.

-Voy a ayudar.-Dijo simplemente antes de darle a Roland a ella y verlos irse con Little John.

Encantador dio un beso a Blancanieves antes de ponerse en pie. –Quédate con Ruby.- Pidió. No quería que estuviera sola, además, al estar con Ruby también estaría con Whale por si surgía algún imprevisto. Blancanieves asintió de mala gana pero asintió.

Cerca de ellos una nueva reina que había escuchado todo, observaba tranquilamente como el grupo se iba en busca de la reina del hielo. Bien, mientras ellos se preocupaban de intentar proteger Storybrooke ella haría una visita a la reina malvada.


	4. Chapter 4

La reina que había estado escuchando todo salió por la parte trasera de la cafetería donde esperaba su acompañante. Sonrío con cierta diversión ante el nerviosismo de este. Él no quería hacer las cosas así, ni si quiera quería hacerlo, pero no tenía de otra. –El ladrón ha aceptado a reunirse contigo. Uno de sus hombres te avisara más tarde.- Comunico mientras emprendía su camino.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-Pregunto siguiéndola y conociendo la mirada que esta tenía en su rostro.

-Vamos a hacer una visita a la reina malvada.-Al decirlo noto el brazo de su acompañante reteniendo y vio en su cara el miedo. No quería hacer eso.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? -Gruñaba- ¿Quieres volver a…?-

-No nos va a hacer nada.-Ella le interrumpió.- Tranquilízate ya. Me estas arruinando la diversión.-Dijo molesta soltándose.

-Si no te preocupas de lo que pueda hacer la reina preocúpate de lo que pueda hacer Robin- Volvió a gruñir.

La rubia rio. -¿De verdad crees que me da miedo un ladrón?-Negó con la cabeza. Pensaba que el chico ya la conocía mejor.

-Yo también fui un ladrón enamorado de una reina y dispuesto a hacer todo por ella.- Fue su única respuesta quitando a la reina la diversión.

* * *

-Estamos cerca.-Dijo Emma notando el frío cada vez calando más profundo en su cuerpo. Garfio intento abrazarla para ayudarla con el frío pero la salvadora se negó al contacto del pirata. Estaba bastante molesta por traer a esta nueva amenaza. Que vale, él no lo hizo con mala intención, pero igual ella estaba decepcionada. Igual que Regina estaba decepcionada con ella, pensó y dirigió una mirada al ladrón. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz femenina que los sobresalto a todos.

-Creía que te percatarías de mi presencia antes. Has tardado, oscuro.- Era ella. Era Elsa. Emma aún estaba sorprendida de que fuera real, pero, ¿por qué seguía sorprendiéndose? Ya debería estar acostumbrada.

Encantador ya había sacado la espada y apuntaba en dirección a la reina del hielo igual que Robin el arco. Elsa rio ante los estúpidos intentos de los ciudadanos por defender su ciudad de ella. Ella no quería hacer daño a ellos, solo quería vengarse del oscuro por su pasado juntos. Pero si se entrometían en su camino no le quedaría de otra.

* * *

Regina se reunió con Tinkerbell en la cocina mientras Henry seguía en el salón. La reina se cruzo de brazos y miro al hada esperando respuestas- Y bien, ¿me vas a decir que está pasando?-

-¿Cómo sabes que está pasando algo?- No se molesto en ocultarlo. Sería estúpido. Además, ella creía que Regina debía saber.

-Después de recibir la llamada volviste más nerviosa que antes. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que se me está ocultando?- Y lo más importante, ¿por qué se le ocultaba?

-Hay una nueva amenaza que Garfio y Emma trajeron del pasado…-Comenzó-La reina del hielo. Me dijo Blancanieves que cuidara de Henry.

¿La verdad? Se lo esperaba. Tocar el pasado tendría que tener consecuencias y no solo para ella. Ahora, ellos estaban viendo su consecuencia. -¿Y por qué no me han pedido ayuda los idiotas?- Realizo la pregunta que le interesaba con desprecio. Pero al hada no le dio tiempo a contestarla cuando Regina le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Tenían compañía. Podía notarlo. Y algo le decía que no era una compañía amable. Henry. Corrió al salón con Tinkerbell siguiéndola. Tenía que proteger a Henry. Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar. Empujo al hada junto a su hijo. –Perdóname, Henry.- Dijo antes de invertir su magia al revés. Esta vez el humo violeta no la llevaba a ella, los llevaba a ellos. Ella se encargaría de echar a quien había entrado en su casa sin permiso. Esto ya empezaba a ser una costumbre bastante mala que se estaban cogiendo todos con ella.

-Hiciste bien, Regina.-Dijo una voz femenina dándose a ver al fin.-No entiendo porque Cora estaba tan decepcionada de ti.-Chasqueo la lengua.

Regina se dio la vuelta enfrentando a la rubia. ¿Cora? ¿Qué tenía que ver su madre con la reina de Arendelle? –¿Y de que conoce la reina del hielo a mi madre?-Pregunto la reina malvada a la otra reina.

La rubia rio.-Oh, querida, yo no soy Elsa. Con ella están los demás. No tengo nada que ver con eso, te lo aseguro.- Y no mentía. Ella estaba muy lejos de conocer a Elsa.

-Si no eres la tal Elsa, ¿quién eres tú?-Pregunto Regina sin tener la menor idea de quien se encontraba frente a ella.

-Digamos que soy una amiga tuya.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Regina rio sin ganas. –Oh, querida, no somos amigas.-

-Pero lo seremos, Regina, a eso he venido.- La sonrisa seguía en el rostro de la rubia.

-En realidad no ha venido por eso.-Hablo una voz masculina esta vez. Bastante joven el chico se dio cuenta Regina cuando miro en su dirección.

La rubia rodo los ojos. –Bueno, es cierto. Pero aprovechando que tengo que estar aquí –Esto lo dijo dirigiendo una mirada de ojos entrecerrados al chico- he decidido aprovechar la oportunidad de conocerte finalmente, Regina.

-Creo que estamos en desventajas. Yo nunca he oído de ti. Oh, no me lo digas. ¿Otra hermana?-Ya podía esperarse cualquier cosa de su madre, esa era la verdad.

-¡No! Por dios, no. Mi madre no es Cora, gracias a dios.- Negó haciendo una mueca.-Pero si la conocí. Ella al igual que contigo también me arruino mi oportunidad con el amor de mi vida.

* * *

Tinkerbell y Henry habían corrido a Granny's después de que la magia de Regina los dejara en el piso de los Charmings. Tenían la esperanza de encontrar a la salvadora pero esta no estaba y fueron a buscarla por la ciudad. Supieron que estaban cerca una vez escucharon gritos y avanzaron hacia donde provenía. -¡Mamá!-Grito Henry corriendo hacía Emma.

-Henry.-Emma lo abrazo cuando Henry lo hizo y miro confusa a Tinkerbell.-Creía que estabais con Regina.

-Sobre eso.. Creemos que Elsa ha ido a por ella.- Respondió Tink.

-¿Para que iría yo a por vuestra reina?- Hasta que Elsa habló, Henry y Tink no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-Entonces.. ¿Quién está con Regina?-Pregunto Tink confusa.

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco. Bien, acabaría con el oscuro y su venganza acabaría. Pero tendría que dejarlo para más tarde.-Nos volveremos a ver, Rumplestiltskin- Y tras eso desapareció dejando una gran ráfaga de viento con ellos.

-¿Qué quiere de Rumple…?-Empezó a Preguntar Tinkerbell pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Regina?-Era la voz preocupada de Robin. Tink no quería decirle nada a él. ¡Estaba tan enfadada con el ladrón! Pero respondería por Regina.

-No sabemos. Solo nos saco de su casa con magia pero ella se quedo a enfrentar a su invitado.-Era todo lo que sabía.

-¿Alguna idea de quién puede ser o que puede querer de ella?-Pregunto Emma. ¿Habían traído a alguien más del pasado?

-Yo vi a un hombre antes de que nos sacara de casa.-Contesto Henry.

-¿Un hombre? ¿Hemos traído de vuelta a Graham?- Y sin saber porque esto le causo cierta alegría a la salvadora.

-¿Graham?-Pregunto Robin mientras por la mirada de Garfio podría juzgar que no era alguien que quisiera cerca de Emma. Y, ¿cerca de Regina?

-No. No era Graham.- Negó Henry.-Era bastante joven..-Y Henry lo describió lo mejor que pudo. El único que reacciono a esa descripción fue Robin.

-Will.-Dijo y todas las miraran se centraron en él.-Yo me encargo.-Dejo claro antes de emprender camino a casa de Regina. Nadie lo detuvo. Ellos tenían que encargarse de Elsa, que por ahora parecía más peligrosa, y Regina estaría bien. O ellos confiaban en que Robin supiera detener al tal Will.

* * *

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-Gritaba Will mientras miraba a Regina cual ahora estaba inconsciente.

-Ella está bien. Pero tampoco voy a permitir que me hable como se le da la gana, Will. Y despertara pronto.-Lo intento tranquilizar.

-Me estoy jugando el pescuezo, ¿eres consciente de ello?- Le pregunto todavía nervioso.

-¿Lo dices por el ladrón? Tranquilo. Yo te protejo. –Le guiño un ojo divertida. Se comportaba como una niña pequeña y no como una reina pero ella ahora quería disfrutar y no amargarse por nada. Fue entonces cuando la rubia escucho un ruido y cogió de la mano a Will y se escondieron para ver quien venía pero que este no les viera a ellos.

Robin se coló como lo que era, un ladrón, en la casa de Regina. Pero lejos de hacerlo para robar, para que ella no lo echara, o cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera pensar, no lo hizo por nada de eso. Lo hizo por no llamar la atención de Will y quien estuviera con él en esta visita a Regina. ¿Por qué suponía que había alguien más? Conocía a Will. O eso creía él. Seguramente hacía esto por la misma chica que por la que los traiciono la primera vez. Robin avanzaba hacía el salón donde encontró a Regina en el sofá inconsciente y con las manos atadas. -¡Regina!-Corrió hacía ella a socorrerla.-¡Despierta, Regina!-Robin debía admitir de que tenía miedo de que podrían haber hecho a Regina. Justo cuando estaba desatándole las manos a la inconsciente Regina fue que las personas que la tenían así decidieron darse a la luz. -Vaya, vaya. El ladrón.- Dijo la voz femenina divertida. Viendo como Robin iba a coger la ballesta con su magia la aparto de él.- Cuidado, querido. No estás en posición de amenazarnos.

Robin miraba con odio a la rubia pero cambio su mirada a Will. -¿Qué le habéis hecho?-

-Ella está bien, Robin…-Comenzó Will cuando su reina lo interrumpió.

-Sí. Está bien. Solo me puso algo nerviosa y la estoy dejando descansar un rato. Despertara en nada y podremos charlar tranquilamente.-Tomo asiento mientras se explicaba.

-¿Quién es esta mujer, Will?-Pregunto Robin al otro hombre aún cuando su mirada estaba en la rubia.

-Ella es..-Miro a la rubia y sus palabras no parecían ser las correctas para definirla.- Es mi amor.-Termino por decir.

Ella sonrío antes de mirar a Robin Hood. –Soy la reina roja. Anastasia.-Se presento ella.

Robin ahora si sabía quién era. La mujer por la que Will los había traicionado una vez. Pero seguía sin entender una cosa… ¿Qué quería esa mujer de Regina?


	5. Chapter 5

-Bien Will, ¿por qué no vas a otra parte a hablar con el ladrón lo que querías hablar?-Su mirada estaba en el chico joven, en Will.-Al fin y al cabo hemos venido a esta tierra por eso.

Pues el viaje no había sido idea de Ana ni nada por el estilo. Había sido Will quien quería volver a la vida de ladrón. Había sido porque la había vuelto a creer perdida pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver a Wonderland cuando se dio cuenta de que aún la tenía. Además, la vida de rey no era para Will. Nunca lo sería. Él en el fondo lo sabía, aunque eso molestara a Ana.

-Lo que tenga que decirme puede decírmelo aquí. –La voz arisca de Robin saco a Will de sus pensamientos.-No me voy a ninguna parte.-No iba a dejar sola a Regina con Anastasia.

-No. No puede aquí. Regina y yo tenemos cosas que hablar y honestamente, no quiero que tu nos escuches, ladrón.- Anastasia no iba a dejar que Robin le echara a perder los planes que tenía con Regina.

-¿Cómo vas a hablar con ella? Esta inconsciente.-Fue esta vez Will el que hablo.

-No tardara en despertarse.-Fue la única respuesta de Anastasia antes de que vieran como Regina comenzaba a despertar. Will cambio la mirada a la rubia con los ojos abiertos. ¿Eso también era cosa de la magia? Lo dudaba seriamente, la verdad.

-Regina, hey, Regina.-Robin la llamaba viendo como esta comenzaba a despertar.

Regina abrió los ojos despacio. Lentamente. Le dolía horrible la cabeza y le parecía escuchar la voz de Robin llamándola. Pero era imposible. O no, no era imposible, descubrió cuando logro abrir los ojos y verlo.-¿Robin? ¿Qué haces aquí?-¿Cuándo había entrado a su casa? Lo último que recordaba era… Entrecerró los ojos y miro al chico joven y a la rubia, iba a hacer algo cuando descubrió sus manos atadas (pues aunque Robin habían comenzado antes a desatársela no lo termino haciendo). -¿Qué…..?-Cada vez estaba más enfadada y con ganas de arrancar el corazón a la rubia.

-Tinkerbell y Henry nos informaron de que tenías una visita…-Miro a Anastasia pensando cómo definir esa visita.- que podría ser peligrosa.-Termino por decidir.-Y vine a ayudar.-

La voz de Robin era como si tuviera alguna clase de poder en ella que logro tranquilizar aunque fuera un poco a Regina. Lo miro con algo de tristeza que intento ocultar. Dios. Estaba hecha un lio. Ahora que tenía a Robin delante sentía tantas cosas, todas tan distintas y parecidas entre si que… Dios. Eso tenía que parar. Eran demasiados sentimientos. Demasiados fuertes. Ella no podía con eso aunque fuera la del corazón resistente.

-Oh, podéis dejar de comeros con la mirada.-La voz de Anastasia saco a Regina de sus pensamientos. O más bien a los dos pues ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que lo que decía la reina roja era verdad.

-Suéltame.-Ordeno la reina malvada a la reina roja.

-Regina, esto es por mi bien. Debo protegerme y estas bastante nerviosa así que te quedaras así hasta que te tranquilices. Mientras, hablaremos el tema que verdaderamente requiere nuestra atención.-Miro a Will-Will, por favor, tú y el ladrón podéis iros a otra parte.

No. –Se volvió a negar Robin.- No me voy a ninguna parte. –Era una negación rotunda la suya.

-Oh por favor. Podéis iros al cuarto de lado. No voy a hacerla daño.-Comento irritada.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Regina irónica señalando sus manos atadas.

-Eso es por mi protección.- Volvió a repetir la rubia.

-Robin…-Era la voz de Will.- Estaremos justo al lado. Ella no le va a hacer nada más. ¿Confías en mi?

-No.- La respuesta de Robin sorprendió a los tres. A Will, que aunque le doliera tenía que admitir que Robin tenía motivos de sobra para no confiar en él. A Anastasia que después de todo lo que Will le había hablado no se esperaba esa respuesta y a Regina, cual nunca lo había visto así.

-Ve.-Fue Regina quien hablo tras el incomodo silencio. Robin busco su mirada y se miraron fijamente durante un momento que a Regina se le hizo eterno.

Finalmente Robin y Will salieron aunque no muy lejos pero lo suficiente para contentar a Anastasia.

-Gracias a dios. Creí que no se iría nunca.-Al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Regina se dejo de tonterías.-Bien. Te voy a contar una historia, Regina, y debes estar atenta pues mucha de tu felicidad depende de la atención que prestes a esta historia.

* * *

-¿Qué quiere de tu novia de Regina?-Pregunto Robin a Will una vez estuvieron fuera.

-No lo sé. Probablemente algo relacionado con la madre de Regina. Ana la conoció en Wonderland.-Se encogió de hombros. En realidad mentía. Cora no era el asunto que Anastasia quería tratar con Regina, pero Will no iba a meterse en eso.

-¿Otra hermana?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no. Ana no es hermana de la reina. Gracias a dios.-Se apresuro a negar Will.-Aunque bueno, su madre también dejaba mucho que desear.-Dijo recordando a la que ahora era su "suegra." Aunque esta no sabía eso, evidentemente. Miro a Robin y sonrío ante la ironía del destino. -¿Sabes? Ella pregunto lo mismo cuando Ana le dijo que conocía a Cora.-

-No has venido desde Wonderland aquí solo para decirme eso, Will.-Dijo Robin intentando no pensar en eso y cambiando el tema para así reprimir las ganas de volver al salón. No le gustaba nada haber dejado a Regina sola con la reina roja.

-No. Quiero que me vuelvas a aceptar entre tus hombres valientes.-

Eso fue lo que se imagino Robin en un principio cuando había hablado con Little John en Granny's así que no le sorprendió.-Me lo esperaba. Y había pensado en volver a aceptarte pero tras ver como teníais a Regina tú y tu novia no sé si sigues siendo bienvenido, Will.-Fue sincero en todo momento con el hombre más joven.

-Lo sé pero en mi defensa debo decir que es cosa de Ana no mia.-Will se mostraba arrepentido y verdaderamente lo estaba, Robin sabía esto.

-¿Y eso cambiara si te aceptamos? Estas con ella, ¿no Will? Nada me dice que no vas a volver a traicionarnos.-Y como Will sabía, no podía arriesgar a todos por él.

-Te lo dice mi palabra, amigo. Puedes confiar en mí. Si me das una oportunidad puedo demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto. Y puedo proteger a tu reina de lo que se acerca.-Esto último fue lo verdaderamente capto la atención de Robin.-No puedo decirte lo que es, amigo, por el bien de todos, debes confiar en mi.-

¿La seguridad de Regina y de todos estaba en que él confiara en el que una vez fue su amigo y lo traiciono?

* * *

Anastasia le había contado su historia con Will, el chico joven. Pero Regina sabía sin querer a que quería llegar. –Tú vida no me interesa. Ve directa al grano.- Escupió sus palabras con rabia.

-Regina, ¿no lo ves? Es la vida. Somos iguales aunque yo más joven.- Regina la miro alucinando. ¿La estaba llamando vieja?- Mi madre tampoco aceptaba mi amor con Will igual que Cora no acepto el tuyo con Daniel.

-Tú madre no le saco el corazón. La mia si.-Recalco Regina.

-Sí, bueno.-Anastasia fue directa a otro ejemplo.-Regina, Cora se metió en tu historia y también en la mia. Las dos éramos buenas chicas y amábamos y solo queríamos ser libres y disfrutar de ese amor.-Una sonrisa estaba en el rostro de la rubia mientras hablaba.-Pero cometimos errores y nos dejamos llevar. Tú por la venganza y yo por el poder. Nos hicimos reinas. Fuimos malvadas, tú más que yo. Pero hemos cambiado. Tú por el hijo que compartes con la salvadora y por tu ladrón. Yo por mi ladrón. Las dos hemos tenido segundas oportunidades. Tú con Robin y yo otra vez con Will. Las hemos aprovechado pero el destino se ha entrometido. A mi haciéndome perder la vida. Dos veces. Y a ti trayendo del pasado a la mujer del ladrón….

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-Pregunto Regina, interrumpiéndola, cansada del tema.

-A que nuestras historias han sido parecidas, Regina, y por eso estoy aquí, en tu casa. ¿Recuerdas cuando Frankestein trajo a Daniel a la vida? Tuviste que dejarlo ir y lo hiciste. Ahora él es solo tu pasado. Pero ahora es Robin quien tiene que hacer eso.-Dijo aunque eso Regina ya lo sabía.-Regina, tienes que cuidarte mucho de lo que vendrá. No permitas perder al…-Fue interrumpida por Will.

-Ana.-Gruño el chico.

-Anastasia suspiro y se acerco a Regina. –Solo cuídate. Pronto entenderás a lo que me refiero.- Con un movimiento de sus manos desato a Regina y camino hacía Will.

-¿Anastasia?-Llamo Regina levantándose. Cuando esta giro a mirarla Regina la empujo con su magia, igual que Zelena había hecho últimamente tantas veces con ella.-Ella se lo venía buscando.-Contesto a la mirada de Will. -Llévatela antes de que me arrepienta de solo haberle hecho eso.-Actuaba como la reina malvada para hacerse respetar. Se giro y se volvió a sentar en el sofá hasta que escucho cerrarse la puerta, pero aún notaba a alguien con ella. Y sabía quién era. Lo sabía porque olía a bosque. A él. –Sigues aquí.-

-Más tarde o temprano teníamos que hablar. Mejor hacerlo de una vez, ¿no?-Robin fue directo al grano.

Regina asintió y vio a él tomar asiento a su lado. Robin pareció perder por unos minutos la capacidad de hablar cuando sus ojos encontraron los de ella. Entre eso y que no sabía cómo empezar no estaban aclarando mucho.

-Regina….-Comenzó.

-No.-Lo detuvo ella de repente.- Déjame hablar a mí. Esto es muy fácil, Robin. ¿La quieres? –Pregunto temiendo la respuesta pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Sí.- Robin asintió e iba a continuar cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-Ella es tu mujer. Aquí mismo me dijiste cuanto habías deseado volver a verla.-Dijo, ambos recordando el momento en el salón antes de la noche en la que todo se rompió.- Ella es la madre de Roland. Sois una familia. Tu familia. No me voy a meter en ello.-Lo había decidido.-Todo resuelto. No hay más que hablar- Forzó una sonrisa- Ve con tu familia.-

-Regina..-Ella volvió a interrumpirlo.

-No. Por favor, solo ve. –Dejo de mirarlo y cerró los ojos, como si así pudiera hacer todo más fácil.

Robin no quería irse y dejarla así. Él también tenía cosas que decir pero pudo ver como una lagrima rebelde se escapaba del control de Regina y no soportando hacerla daño se levanto. En el marco del salón miro hacía ella, no quería dejarla así pero era su decisión. Por ahora la respetaría. Pero solo por ahora. Esto era algo temporal solamente.

Regina soltó el aire cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse y no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas. Escucho el móvil y vio que era Tink pero la ignoro. Ahora no era el momento. Tal vez mañana…

Y definitivamente mañana sería otro día para todos.


End file.
